


You Free On Friday?

by cherri_cola



Series: Bokuaka week [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: BokuAka Week, Fluff, M/M, dating site
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-05
Updated: 2016-04-05
Packaged: 2018-05-31 11:04:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,872
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6467680
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cherri_cola/pseuds/cherri_cola
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>>From: Bokuto Koutarou<br/>Hey hey hey! <br/>Um so hi! I couldn’t help but notice you’re profile picture um..You’re really pretty…Like really really pretty…I was wondering if you maybe would like to talk…with me..if you don’t that’s okay! But if you wanted to that would be okay as well!</p>
            </blockquote>





	You Free On Friday?

**Author's Note:**

> Bokuaka week is here!! And ohhhh boy am I excited!! 
> 
>  
> 
> Excuse the shit editing and grammar job...

Akaashi almost scowls at the profile looking back at him on the screen, his friends smirking from next to him. They’d made him get one, he had never really wanted to date, nor had he ever really felt lonely so why did his friends feel the need to do this. He looks at the picture of him that had been used, it's from one of his old shoots. He was looking away from the camera with an pair of old jeans on and a longer jacket and plain black shirt with his earphones in. They could’ve chosen a better photo than that, but he doesn’t really have many photos. If he does he has no idea where they are. 

“Akaashi, you’re gonna get more people than me now~” Oikawa signs from next to him.

“I didn’t even ask for you to set up this account, you did it without my permission.” He replies, eyes drifting over Suga and Oikawa.

“What?! We’d never do anything of the sort!” Suga puts his hand on his chest in mock innocence. Akaashi just sighs in annoyance as he checks the watch on his hand,he hadn’t even been awake for that long. It’s not that late, it’s around half past ten. He takes a sip from the coffee that he'd left on the table as he raises his eyebrow at the two standing in front of him.

 

Bokuto follows his friend into his room, Kuroo smiling as he opens the laptop on his desk. Bokuto craning his neck to see over his friend’s shoulder as Kuroo moves the screen away from his eyes each and every time, 

“it’s perfect bro! I came up with it last night!” Kuroo says getting out of the chair and almost shoving Bokuto into it. 

Bokuto looks at the screen in front of him, his eyes taking in the text,

“Bro...Is this a dating site?” Kuroo just nods, excitement in his eyes,

“Well, you’ve been lonely lately, and um, I haven’t been home as much because I’ve been spending time with Tsukki…” Bokuto notices that there’s already a profile created for him, his interests and picture the only thing left out.

“Thanks Kuroo!! Do you wanna help me pick out a picture?!” 

 

*~* 

 

Akaashi’s bored, his friends had left him a while ago to go out, probably to get drunk, and he isn’t really in the mood to get drunk for the second time in three days. He doesn’t really like going out that much. He was watching some sort of western film on the TV, it had too many explosions for his liking. He doesn’t really like things that have too much violence. It was more there for background noise and something to take his mind off of the empty apartment. It’s surprising how quiet it is when Suga and Oikawa aren’t there. He sighs as he checks his phone, 

**_> You have eight new messages _ **

He almost groans seeing the words on his screen, ever since he’d downloaded the app for that site, he’d been getting endless messages from people just looking for sex, sometimes people just sent him nudes and nothing else. He looks at the messages showing, all of them from both boys and girls and some from the day before when he’d had the account created. He clears all of them but one,

**_> From: Bokuto Koutarou_ **

_Hey hey hey!_

_Um so hi! I couldn’t help but notice you’re profile picture um..You’re really pretty…Like really really pretty…I was wondering if you maybe would like to talk…with me..if you don’t that’s okay! But if you wanted to that would be okay as well!_

He finds himself smiling at the message, it’s awkward and it definitely hadn’t been read over or before it had been sent. It had been around a day since he’d made the account so he was almost surprised to find someone who was actually looking for decent conversation.

 

He smiles as he looks through the other’s profile, he notices that there’s quite a bit they have in common. The other enjoys volleyball quite a bit, considering he’s in a team jersey in his picture, the number four printed on the front and back. The man has an almost blinding smile on his face, with his arm around someone else in red cut out of the picture. There’s a volleyball underneath his arm as well. He's also able to find out that Bokuto’s a year older than himself, twenty seven years old. He smiles as he opens the chat, typing out a reply.

**_> To: Bokuto Koutarou_ **

_Hello, Bokuto-san._

_I would love to talk with you, that’s fine. Your profile picture’s cute, I like it quite a lot. It makes you look really cute, your smile’s really nice._

 

Bokuto almost jumps for his phone when he hears it go off, quickly sliding the notification across the screen not even reading the words. 

**_> From:  Akaashi Keiji_ **

_Hello, Bokuto-san._

_I would love to talk with you, that’s fine. Your profile picture’s cute, I like it quite a lot. It makes you look really cute, your smile’s really nice._

He can’t stop the smile on his face as he throws his hands in the air, running through the apartment almost dropping his phone.

“KUROO!! HE REPLIED TO ME!! THE PRETTY BOY REPLIED!!” He shouts, bursting into Kuroo’s room.

“Bo! That’s awesome!! Lemme see what he said!!” Kuroo grins, reaching for the phone the other’s holding, grabbing it out of his hand.

 

Bokuto spends the next fifteen minutes trying to figure out what to say with Kuroo sitting next to him, the two typing then deleting everything over and over. Bokuto groans, running his hands through his hair. He honestly has no idea what to reply with.

“How about you ask him about something, maybe you could ask if he plays volleyball, and if he does then y’know we could do a double volleyball date if you two become a thing.” Kuroo smiles, it’d been a while since the two had last played together, let alone a group. They didn’t have as much time anymore, 

“Okay, how’s this?” Bokuto asks,

**_> To: Akaashi Keiji_ **

_Hey! My smile…Thank you! So uh…I read your profile and um..You play volleyball right? What’s your position. I’m a spiker! I was one of the top five when I was at high school! It’s so cool when you hit a good spike because you just see it blow past the spikers and it’s as if everything’s in slow motion when they can’t get the ball! And when you do a feint it’s even cooler because they all just look like idiots when they don’t realise!_

The reply from Akaashi is almost instant, Kuroo reading from over Bokuto’s shoulder. 

**> _From: Akaashi Keiji_**

_Yes I do play volleyball Bokuto-san, I used to play in high school as well, my position is setter, I mainly played setter because my coach constantly said I have a cool head, so it’s less likely for my tosses to go to the wrong place when under pressure. I also loved the feeling of able to connect the ball to everyone, without the setter the ball would have no control and therefore no true path to connect the team. That’s impressive that you were in the top five, Bokuto-san. What highschool did you play for?_

 

*~*

 

Akaashi looks at the clock at the top of his phone screen, it says it’s eleven thirty. He’s typing up something for work and messaging Bokuto when his two friends come through the door, extremely drunk and leaning on each other. Oikawa is absolutely smashed, Suga’s not as drunk but he’s still a giggling mess.

“Akaashi~ Why didn’t you come out?” Oikawa whines, “Getting drunk without you’s always no funnn.” Oikawa hiccups,

“I had work, and I didn’t necessarily want to ruin my liver unlike you, who seem to have no concept of health.”

“Lighten up Akaashi, here!” Suga drops Oikawa onto the ground, running into the kitchen, coming back with a bottle of beer. 

“No thanks, I don’t want to die of alcohol poisoning.” 

“But you’re so funny when you’re drunk.” Oikawa giggles,

“Well you’re not gonna get to see me drunk.” He sighs as he watches Suga take a large sip from the beer that was supposed to be for him.

“Fine, we’ll just have to have fun on our own Oikawa!” The ashen haired boy says, jumping from his spot on the table. Akaashi doesn’t pay attention as he looks at his phone,

**_> From: Bokuto Koutarou_ **

_Oh! Um, my guilty pleasure movie is probably The Breakfast Club! I mean it’s really cool because it’s all about these different kids getting put into detention together, and they’re all insanely different, one of them’s a jock, ones a nerd, ones a goth, ones a punk and the other’s like a princess and it’s really cool because they all get along on this day, and they have to spend their Saturday at school together! And it’s just a really nice, fun movie!_

Akaashi doesn’t even get the chance to reply to the message when the phone gets ripped out of his hand by a drunk Suga, who then runs to sit down next to Oikawa on the floor with it. A grin coming over the ashen haired boy’s face,

“How’s the dating thing going? Have you met someone?” Suga teases from his spot next to Oikawa, who’s attempting to read the message.

“Shut up.” He sighs,

“C’mooon, I don’t want to have to read your messages out loud, so this one hears them.”

“He won’t even remember them in the morning with the hangover he’s going to have.”

“You sure?” Suga grins.

“Yes. You know how much of a lightweight he is.”

“But you also know that I pride myself in the amount I can drink, so I probably will remember these.” Akaashi says nothing as he closes the laptop lid, walking over and sitting across from Suga, who’s now got Oikawa’s head on his shoulder and snoring.  He takes the phone out of Suga’s hand, 

“So you’ve had the account for just over forty eight hours and you’ve already talked to someone for at least half of that time…” Suga rambles, his cheeks flushed and hiccuping towards the end of his sentence. 

“He messaged me while you guys were out…” Akaashi trails off, looking up to see Suga wearing an expression that matches a five year old’s during some sort of game. “His first message was very memorable and he likes volleyball, he was one of  the top five spikers in Japan when he was in high school and he’s a very funny and interesting person as far as I know…” He’s almost creeped out by the grin on Suga’s face,

“Akaashi has a crush~” 

“No, Akaashi doesn’t have a crush.”

“Yes, Akaashi has a crush, you should see your face!” Suga smirks as he starts typing on Akaashi’s phone. 

 

Bokuto’s almost pacing in his room, Akaashi had read his message but hadn’t replied. It had been around fifteen minutes since he’d sent the message. He jumps when he feels the phone vibrate in his hand, immediately reading the reply,

**_> From: Akaashi Keiji_ **

_Akaashi likes you quite a lot, you’re the lucky one! He’s certainly pretty._

Bokuto looks down at the message, confused. The person on the other side of that screen definitely is not Akaashi,

**_> To: Akaashi Keiji._ **

_You’re not Akaashi, who are you?_

**_> From: Akaashi Keiji_ **

_A friend._

 

*~*

 

Thankfully Akaashi’s phone had ran out of charge before Suga could send anymore stupid messages to Bokuto. Akaashi had decided to leave his two roommates on the floor to sleep that night, they didn’t necessarily need to be put on the couch, he couldn’t be bothered picking them up to put them on the couch, let alone their beds. He hears groans when he comes downstairs in the morning, smirking,

“Good morning, how’re you feeling?” He mocks, making himself a coffee and pouring two glasses of water.

“Like I’ve been hit by a truck then had all my limbs torn off and sewn back on.” Suga grumbles

“Like I just went through a giant’s digestive system.” Oikawa sighs

“There’s a reason I don’t get drunk twice in three days.” 

“At least I don't need a dating app to find someone.” Suga snaps, walking into the kitchen.

“I’m not surprised you remember.” 

“You shouldn’t be.” Akaashi sighs as he takes a sip from his coffee, getting out his phone, 

**_> To: Bokuto Koutarou_ **

_Good morning, Bokuto-San, sorry about last night, my friends got drunk and one of them stole my phone and then it ran out of charge._

He slides the phone back into the pocket of his pyjama pants before pouring himself a bowl of cereal, walking over to the couch, almost pushing off the hungover Oikawa. 

“Where’s the fucking panadol?!” Suga almost shouts,

“It’s in the cupboard above the fridge, get two for Oikawa as well.”

“You can be more of a mother than Suga sometimes, Akaashi.” Oikawa says, sitting up and running his hands through his hair.

“Do you want your painkillers or not?” Suga walks over, handing Oikawa his glass of water and pills. He sits  down next to them just as Akaashi turns on the TV. He mainly turns it on for Suga and Oikawa’s entertainment, his own eyes are on his phone screen as he receives yet another message from Bokuto,

**_> From: Bokuto Koutarou_ **

_Hey hey hey! Good morning Akaashi! That’s alright! I don’t mind, it’s just good to know I didn’t scare you away..Because I was scared I did…Not that I thought I’d scare you away..You’re too nice to just stop talking to me like that.._

Once again, Akaashi finds himself blushing and smiling at Bokuto’s words and the unsureness behind them,

**_> To: Bokuto Koutarou_ **

_I’d never stop talking to you, Bokito-San, I like you quite a lot._

 

Bokuto’s looking at the words that had been sent to him and smiling at them, 

“Bo, why so smiley?” Kuroo says when he comes into the kitchen, making himself a coffee.

“He…He said he likes me…a lot…” Kuroo just turns around to see Bokuto staring into space as he smiles,

“Ask him to meet up bro!” 

“But what if it’s awkward?!” Bokuto retorts

“It won’t be, I’m sure he wants to see you as much as you want to see him.” Bokuto sighs as he starts typing out something on his phone, carefully picking the words and hitting send before he even reads it over to avoid second thoughts. 

**_> To: Akaashi Keiji_ **

_Hey..Um…You free on Friday?_

He’s shaky as he walks into the kitchen, getting an apple from the fruit bowl and pacing in the living room. It takes a while for the reply to come, around ten minutes. 

**_> From: Akaashi Keiji_ **

_Yes, I’m free on friday, Bokuto-san._

 

_*~*_

 

Akaashi’s looking at himself in the mirror, he’d decided to wear a pair of plain white vans with a pair of black skinny jeans, he had chosen a baggy sweater that had black and white stripes along with a grey beanie. He had also gone to the liberty of putting earrings on. He considers breaking into his old make up collection from his modelling days but he thinks better before emerging from his room. He’s shocked to see three people in their kitchen when he gets there, Suga and Oikawa are there but there’s one that Akaashi’s never met before, the first thing he notices are his arms, then his skin and his eyes and face. 

“Iwa-chan! This is Akaashi!” Oikawa sings, 

“Iwa-chan?” Akaashi raises his eyebrow, walking over to shake the other’s hand,

“Since when did you have your ears pierced?”

“Since I was a model.”

“How come you never wear them.” 

“Never really thought they were necessary.”

“Oh? So why now?” Suga smirks, “You going on daate~”

“Yes.” 

 

Bokuto knocks on the door of the apartment, jumping from one foot to the other. He’s nervous, and he almost chokes when the person from the picture opens the door. Akaashi Keiji, he looks stunning, he has simple small black earrings on, a black beanie that his hair perfectly sticks out of, his sweater is just too big making the man look smaller than he…

“Holy…I..I…Uh…You..” Akaashi laughs, a blush appearing on his cheeks.

 

*~*

 

The two had ended up at a park, they’d gotten take away from a nearby shop and sat down on the grass. Akaashi had always preferred the night to the day, the stars to the sun and the soft city glow that comes with it. He takes a sip of the ginger beer he’d bought himself, turning to look at Bokuto. Akaashi feels Bokuto’s hand onto of his own and he smiles. Akaashi doesn’t really notice when he starts to lean in, and neither does Bokuto. The two are happy, happy to be with each other, happy to be in this park, happy to have someone. Their lips touch, everything falling into place as they just stay like that, holding hands, talking, kissing, touching. Everything’s fallen into place now, even though it had only been three days.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you all enjoyed this!! I honestly do love the idea of dating site! AUs and if you want a good one there's an amazing daisuga one called The Man I Met Online by Leryline and it's beautiful


End file.
